No Turnabout Required
by ChloboShoka
Summary: After being promoted as Chief Prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth reflects on his most easiest case with an insane defendant, a rookie judge and the coolest attorney of the west. Entry for Court Records OC Contest.


This is my entry for Court Records Original Character Contest. The Original Characters in this story are Namow Latnem and Judge Salsa who were also in my fic, Law Plus Chaos. This one shot is based around the time where Edgeworth is promoted to Chief Prosecutor. I hope you enjoy it, and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**No Turnabout Required**

_Chief Prosecutor's Office_

_October 23rd 2020_

_11:23 AM_

Miles Edgeworth had mixed feelings about his promotion as chief prosecutor. The extra salary raise was pleasant but he really missed the practical work of investigating and taking part in the court trials. There were times when he didn't enjoy it, but there was times when he was glad to have his job. He didn't want to admit it but it was a dark time for the legal system. His childhood friend, Phoenix Wright was forced to give up his career and Simon Blackquill was found guilty of murder. Both men had a bright and promising future and Miles knew that the truth had yet to be revealed.

Phoenix may have been unprofessional at times, but never under any circumstances would he present false evidence knowingly. Simon Blackquill was only young, he cared about his tutor very much. He even recalled Simon saying that the Cykes family were a part his family too. Miles was more determined than ever to get rid of this dark age. He would ensure that the truth was revealed in every case and that he would give huge pay cuts or even dismiss the prosecutors who only cared about winning.

Detective Dick Gumshoe entered his office. No matter how tough things got, the buff man always had a smile on his face and he never left his side as if he was gum on his shoe.

"Hey Pal!" Gumshoe said. "Congrats on your new promotion. You're the best man for the job."

"Thank you."

"I know it's a hard time for lawyers at the moment," Gumshoe pointed out. "I just want you to know that you've always got my support, pal."

Miles smiled. "Thank you."

"It will be hard, but there will be easier cases too," Gumshoe reminded him. "Do you remember the trial of Namow Latnem? She was a real mental woman!"

"Mrs Latnem's trial was a rather nauseous experience. I'm glad that trial ended quickly."

* * *

_Defence Lobby_

_July 27th 2020_

_8:50 AM_

Kristoph Gavin knew that the lady was guilty. There were no other witnesses to the crime and all the evidence lead straight to his client. Just one look, he could tell that the woman was seriously ill. Her flat and stretched out face and solid spear breasts were too big for her bag of bones. Her eyebrows were two thin brown lines tattooed over her eyes. Her small black eyes stared though Kristoph's soul and her mouth never frowned as if she was always smiling.

The white teeth had to be dentures. Kristoph knew there was no way a lady could smoke much drugs and have her teeth so dazzling white. Cat fur and the smell of tobacco and weed clung onto her colourful sari.

Although her crimes were unforgivable, Kristoph found the woman very interesting. On the surface she was the typical woman who loved cats, cups of tea and music. She worked in her husband's shop and was always cared about her image. She was unable to have children so she had cats instead.

"What do you want me to do?" Namow asked Kristoph. Her voice was deep and distorted. Kristoph wondered if it was her or the drugs that were talking.

The chance of a not guilty verdict was very slim, but if he could find a way to get her out of jail, he would consider it a victory. Somebody had to defend her, and she was in no state to defend herself. He smiled at the lady and said, "Just be yourself and let me do all the hard work."

"Sounds good to me," she croaked.

* * *

_Courtroom 5_

_July 27th 2020_

_9:00 AM_

Judge Salsa was presiding the trial. A tall coloured man who wasclaimed to be an immigrant from Jamaica. "The court is now in session for the trial of Namow Latnem. I am Judge Salsa and I serve justice from Jamaica to the world. Is everyone ready?"

Miles could tell from the tropical tone of his voice that Salsa was a rookie. It was safe to say that it must have been one of the first trials he presided. He was not looking foward to the trial. The defence could easilly take advantage of his youth and manipulate him towards a not guilty verdict or reduce the crime to manslaughter.

"The defence is ready," Kristoph replied.

Whatever the defence was plotting, Miles was not going to have any of it. The evidence was all there black and white as clearer than crystal. The defendant killed her victim in cold blood with no remorse, and she have received the opportunity would have made no hesitation to do it again. Miles nodded. "The prosecution is also ready."

"Hello Your Honour!" Namow squealed. "You're beautiful. I'll give you a blowjob if you find me not guilty."

"No thank you, Defendant," Judge Salsa quickly said. He shivered, then giggled like a schoolgirl. "I'm already married and got kids of my own. The laughter didn't last long. He slammed his head against the bench and said, "Man, I feel so violated."

"Would you like me to begin the opening statement?" Miles offered. He felt as if he would have to be the one to run the trial due to Judge Salsa's distress. Miles could see right through the defendant. He knew the truth and he was not going to let the mental woman distract her.

"Opening statement please."

"The incident took place on the evening of 20th July 2020. The murder happened at 69 Kinky Square, where the victim and defendant lived. The victim was Mrs. Latmen's husband, Shop-owner, Trevrep Latnem. The victim fell in love with a Miss Diane Say, one of his regular customers. Fuelled by jealously the defendant chopped the victim up over seventy times."

"Goodness gracious great balls of fire!" Judge Salsa was on the edge of his seat. He shook his head at Namow and tutted. "That's so insane man."

Miles couldn't believe what he was reading. "The defendant tried to hide the remains by flushing his down the toilet after eating most of him."

"Mrs. Latnem is this true?" Judge Salsa cried. The way his eyes popped open reminded Miles of Judge Udgey who presided many of his trials for years.

Namow cackled as she threw herself in a fit of laughter. "My cats had a feast that night."

Miles couldn't believe that this wasn't a nightmare. This woman actually existed.

"Those poor pussy cats," Judge Salsa announced. He turned to Edgeworth. "May I ask what has happened to them?"

"They've been taken to a good shelter."

"Well then, I see no reason to continue this trial. What do you think, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"What about me?" Kristoph asked.

"You will get your turn," Judge Salsa interrupted.

"Please deliver your verdict," Miles told Judge shrugged his shoulders and pushed up the rim of his glasses. "Cannibalism, indecency in court, animal cruelty, possession of drugs, murder. There's no end to the list of things she's guilty off."

"OBJECTION!" Kristoph yelled. "Please, I know that my client is guilty but it is far too soon to end the trial. We've only just started. Anyone can see that she is clearly unwell."

"We are aware of that, Mr. Gavin," Judge Salsa responded. "There's no such thing as a sane killer."

"Your Honour," Kristoph intervened. "Can we please take into account Mrs. Latnem's state of mind?" Kristoph was pleading as if it was his own life on the line. "Please let her testify so I can cross-examine her. You will understand."

"The client is clearly guilty," Miles objected. "You said so yourself. This case is closed."

"I don't think so," Kristoph hissed. "I have assessed my client very well since she was arrested. I believe that prison is no place for her."

"Objection!" Miles said bravely. "All criminals belong in jail, that is the truth. Mrs. Latnem is a criminal and should therefore be behind bars to await her execution."

"Hang on," Kristoph raised his arm in the air and pointed at Judge Salsa. "My client might have had a history of drug abuse and violence. Perhaps a very disturbing upbringing."

"Do you have any evidence to back this up?" Miles asked.

"I'm afraid not." Kristoph lowered his head and slapped his forehead. "Her appearance is evidence enough."

"Then your claims are based on assumptions. They cannot be accepted."

Judge Salsa banged his gavel. He was ready to deliver his verdict and there was nothing anyone could do to change it. Miles thought it was for the best. It was a dark age for law and he couldn't prolong this trial anymore when the woman is clearly guilty. There were other more complicated cases that needed his help to crack. And cases were the truth was not crystal clear.

Judge Salsa was a young amateur, but he had the best intentions. He was very immature for his age, but the truth was the most important thing in the trial. And they already had the truth. The trial didn't need to go on any further.

"I admire your duty of care, Mr. Gavin," Judge Salsa admitted. "You really are the coolest attorney of the west. But I'm afraid we cannot prolong this any further. The court finds Mrs. Namow Latnem guilty. You will find out your sentence on a later date." The gavel was banged. "That is all. The court is adjourned."

Namow's sentence was given a week after the trial. She was sentenced to life behind bars. Kristoph Gavin hated Miles Edgeworth ever since. The truth was delivered, but the dark age of law remained alive. Despite locking up dangerous criminals, people still couldn't trust the legal system. The wrong verdicts were still being delivered and the evidence was fabricated.

Edgeworth finally realised that he couldn't do this alone.


End file.
